This invention relates to the clean-up, stabilization, or treatment of soils, water, and waste forms contaminated with metals such as lead, cadmium, uranium, and zinc, for the purpose of reducing the amount of metals that are leachable or that can subsequently migrate into the environment or be available to biological organisms.